


Legal Threats

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Peter gets into a fight at school and one of his parents are called in.





	Legal Threats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhues/gifts).



Peter got into a fight at school.

Stephen still couldn't wrap that around his head. The only fights his son got into were as his vigilante alter ego, so when Tony called him with the news, the first words out of Stephen's mouth were, "Are we talking about the same Peter?"  
"Yes." Tony sighs on the other end of the phone call.  
"Peter Benjamin Stark?"  
"Babe, Pepper is giving me the stink eye. Can you go or not?"  
The sorcerer rubs his eyes. "Yes, of course. I'll call you back after I take care of it."

Stephen hangs up and portals to Midtown High after changing into his street clothes and opens one of the heavy metal doors before walking through. Students on their way to their next class part like the sea as he walks  through the hall and he pauses outside the window looking into the principal's office. He could see Principal Morita typing on his computer, a student surrounded by his parents in one chair, and Peter slumped in the second. Stephen pushes down the rage at the sight of a black eye that, while it would heal by the end of the night, did _not_ belong on his cub. He was also holding the back of his hand under what could only be a bleeding nose, and it made the doctor wonder what other injuries his son had.

Stephen finishes his trek into the room and the principal stands and shakes his hand, not noticing the slight grimace on the sorcerer's face. "Mr. Strange--"  
"Doctor." He corrects as he swipes a couple of tissues from Morita's desk and hands them to Peter when he stands next to the teen. Peter accepts them with a soft thank you.  
"Dr. Strange, thank you for taking the time to come down here."  
The other student's father scoffs. "This is a waste of time. I demand that boy be expelled!"  
Mr. Morita sighs. "Mr. Westwood, please. Both students are guilty so I have called you here to discuss punishment."  
"I would like to know what happened first." Stephen says as he crosses his arms.  
The Westwood child points at Peter. "He punched me!"  
The doctor looks down at Peter. "Is that true?"  
"After he shoved me in a locker and said I was the Avengers whore."

_What. The. Fuck?_

It took every bit of willpower not to turn and strangle the other student.

The mother nearly screeches. "Eric would never say such a thing!"  
"It just goes to show what kind of environment that boy is being raised in. He's an uncultured, orphan--"  
Stephen stands up to his full height, gets in the father's face, and _snarls_. "Finish that sentence. I dare you."  
Principal Morita stands and walks around his desk to physically push the two men apart. "Dr. Strange! Mr. Westwood! Please! Let's keep this civil."

A hand grips the back of Stephen's shirt and he reluctantly moves away from the other man to return to Peter's side, who drops his hand. Mr. Morita returns to his chair and he steeples his hands together, lightly tapping his chin.

"I think it would be best if Peter is suspended for the rest of the week, and Eric get a month of after school detention."  
Mrs. Westwood sniffs disdainfully. "My baby is the victim here. Look at his face!"

Oh, Stephen looked. There was nothing but a busted lip that easily could have been a shattered jaw if Peter hadn't held back. The sorcerer himself was barely holding back Mama Bear, and that was by his finger tips. He really didn't want to get arrested for laying out a pair of snobbish, condescending, asshole parents.

At least not while Tony was in a meeting.

So he stuck with a protective growl instead. "His face?! _My_ son has a black eye and a bloody nose! I'm sure there are other injuries that we can't see. Your son seems the type to kick someone while they're down!" Stephen turns to the principal. "I was under the impression that bullying was not tolerated. So unless you give this student the same punishment you're giving Peter, _including_ a week of after school detention, I will make sure my husband pulls all funding for the school."  
Morita nods calmly. "That sounds fair. There's no need for the threat Doctor. Peter did come out with more battle wounds so to speak."

The principal ignores the Westwood couple's cries of protest and dismisses both families. Once they leave the office, Stephen turns on the father with an icy glare.

"There's a special place in hell for arrogant snobs like you. Your son is a pampered menace that thinks money will solve all of his problems, and reality is going to hit him so hard when he graduates, it will give him whiplash. IF he graduates. I'm sure you pay for his good grades too."  
"At least my son isn't being raised by a couple of fags." Westwood sneers.  
Stephen only smiles. "Westwood. I thought it sounded familiar, and now I remember. One of those fags is signing your checks right? It would be a shame if you lost your cushy job at Stark Industries." The man's face falls immediately and the sorcerer opens a portal right in the middle of the hall. "I think we've reached an understanding. You and your family don't ever harm me or mine, and you won't have anything to worry about."

With that said, Stephen leaves the paling Westwood's behind as he gently leads Peter through the portal, and closes it behind them when they step into the living room. The doctor walks over to the freezer, pulls out an ice pack, and stills when he turns back to find Peter squirming nervously where he had left him. The poor thing probably thought he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry." The teen finally says, and Stephen huffs fondly as he approaches him and holds the ice pack up to Peter's black eye. He hisses as he takes over holding the pack. "This really isn't necessary."  
"It will help with the pain at least. Now, about this fight you had."  
Peter winces, though not from the pain. "I know. I just...it wasn't just that he called me--"  
"Don't say it."  
"He basically said to me what his dad had the balls to say to you."  
"I'm not mad at you Peter. Honestly, I'm tempted to pull a Tony Stark and throw a party over the fact that you finally hit back."  
"I could have broken his jaw."  
"Yes, you could have." Stephen nods. "You didn't though. So how about we drown ourselves in ice cream to celebrate?"  
"...but I got into a fight at school...and got suspended."  
"That douchebag deserved it. Do you want ice cream or not?"  
"Best mom ever."

Stephen smiles and Peter tosses his backpack into his room as the sorcerer grabs a tub of ice cream out of the freezer and settles on the couch. Peter joins him moments later with the ice pack and he gently holds it against his eye while he accepts a spoon from Stephen and digs into the tub of ice cream sitting on the coffee table. Normally one of them would have held it, but Peter had an ice pack, and the ice cream was too cold for Stephen's hands. It would have just caused unnecessary pain.

They spent the rest of the afternoon polishing off the gallon of ice cream (Peter ate the majority of it) and watching terrible comedies, until Tony came home. The man almost hurt himself with how fast he ripped his sunglasses off his face when he saw Peter's. It was already healing, but still looked pretty bad.

The billionaire points at the teen's black eye with his folded sunglasses. "Who do I need to sue?"  
Stephen pops another spoonful of Rocky road into his mouth as Peter answers. "No one. Mom already threatened the school that he would have you pull funding for tolerating bullies, and the guy's dad his job if it happened again. I recorded the whole thing with my nanotech bracelet and sent it to you."

Strange chokes on his ice cream as Tony blinks and checks his messages on his phone, and the billionaire grins after a few minutes.

"Ignoring the insults...that was all pretty hot. I wish I was there to see _that_."  
"Okay, gross. Get a room." Peter sticks his tongue out.  
"By the way, interesting punishment Stephanie. Ice cream and stand-up?"  
"Who said it was a punishment? Peter finally stood up for himself without causing a ton of damage and it's not like it's a regular occurrence."  
"Fair point. I'll keep Westwood on my radar for now."  
"Good." And no, Stephen _did not_ purr. "It took a lot not to deck them."  
"Yeah, I didn't see Mama Bear come out." Tony takes off his jacket and throws it over the back of a nearby armchair before sitting on Stephen's other side. "Did you eat all my ice cream?"  
Peter snorts. "We didn't want your Stark Raving Hazelnuts crap."  
"What?! It's not that bad!"  
"It's a bit chalky." Stephen mutters.  
Tony gives him a mock offended glare. "I married you. Wives should be supportive!"

Stephen didn't even blink at the term. He was already called Mom and Mama Bear, so it was no surprise that Tony would add Wife to the list. It was something he would do anyway. 

"I'll try to remember that next time." He replies dryly.  
"Anyway, how does more comfort food sound? You want pizza Underoos?"  
"Uh...yes. Do you really have to ask?"


End file.
